


Harry Dresden's To Do List

by flugantamuso



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the tin says. Written as a part of One True Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Text version for clarity

To do list: 10/23

1\. Get new case!  
2\. Avoid landlord until rent is paid  
3\. grocery shopping. buy more than ramen soup this time  
4\. Take Mister to the vet  
5\. Buy gauze and peroxide before taking Mister to the vet  
6\. Visit Butters for post-Mister-at-the-vet visit  
7\. put M's flowers in the trash  
8\. avoid S at all costs

 

To do list: 10/30

1\. put M's flowers in the trash  
2\. Visit T  
3\. Need black salt, rosemary, lion dung  
4\. make tracking potion  
5\. get pizza for Toot-toot  
6\. buy new underwear

 

To do list: 11/06

1\. Visit T in hospital  
2\. dinner with the Cs  
3\. Doggy bags for Mouse  
4\. romance novels for Bob  
5\. put M's flowers in the trash  
6\. OB & SS out of lion dung. Balls

 

To do list: 11/08

1\. renew library card  
2\. Return missing parrot to client, then pay rent!  
3\. Meet K for lunch  
4\. Put M's flowers in the trash  
5\. Visit zoo. This time remember not to bring Mouse

 

To do list: 11/09

1\. AVOID ZOO. FOREVER  
2\. AVOID M  
3\. AVOID S  
4\. AVOID T  
5\. AVOID K  
6\. Visit Butters for post-zoo visit, then curl up and die

 

To do list: 11/10

1\. throw out M's flowers, burn M in effigy  
2\. put out fire. apologize to neighbors.

 

To do list 11/11

1\. Make post-sulk Cheering potion  
2\. go for a drink at Mac's. Get stinking drunk  
3\. Go see M

 

To do list: 11/12

1\. Go home. Destroy all to do lists. Research memory erasing potions with Bob


End file.
